World of Shinobi and Heroes
by FadedShades
Summary: Being a part of the Justice League was not what he had originally planned when he got stuck in this universe. However, Naruto finds himself getting attached to the team of remarkable superheroes and it's getting harder to keep his distance any longer. When the time comes, can he open up to them? And with the opportunity to return, will he take it or remain in this new dimension?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This will be my first story that I have posted in years, so for those who has read my other story, you would notice the slight change in writing style. A lot of things happened in the past few years, but I've decided to come back and continue writing :) I hope this story will be well liked as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing the first few chapters and can't wait to share it with you all. So here's the first chapter of WOSAH and remember to leave your feedback to let me know how the first impression of my story went! I'm still trying to improve my story writing so constructive criticisms are welcome as well. Without further ado, please enjoy~**

**Extra tags and info: Hokage!Naruto, SummoningMaster!Naruto, FūinjutsuMaster!Naruto, ex-ANBU!Naruto, RikudōSenninMode!Naruto. Some canon divergence. YJ characters will make some appearances in future chapters.**

* * *

Buckling up the grey arm guard onto his arm, Naruto looked into the mirror. His bright blue eyes stared back at him with spiky yellow hair hanging low over his eyes. It has certainly been awhile since he had last gotten a haircut.

It had probably been when he was still back in the Elemental Nations, before the Fourth Shinobi War. He should definitely get it cut soon.

Placing the porcelain mask over his face, he looked like any typical Konoha ANBU except for the long sleeved blue shirt he wore. It covered his arms, unlike the usual ANBU members who would leave their upper arms exposed, showing off their red tattoo that marked them as a member of the black ops.

The mask he had chosen was of a fox, fitting for his pseudonym as Kitsune or as his teammates has gotten to call him, Fox. Some of the criminals he had taken down has given him the name Demon Fox instead, which was fine by him, not like it was too far from the truth either way.

The graceful red strokes on the white porcelain complimented each other well. Due to the angle of the lights, he is able to see the same blue orbs looking through the eye holes of the mask.

Satisfied, he left his room and went to the monitor womb of the Watchtower. Just as he suspected, some of his teammates were already present. J'onn was busy examining the monitors and Flash sat facing the martian, stuffing his face with a bowl of popcorn while recounting a story about a fight he had. Naruto thinks it's the one where he had taken on the Rogues last Saturday with the help of his sidekick, Kid Flash.

Diana seems to be enjoying the view of Earth near the windows with a cup of hot coffee in hand.

Grinning under his mask, Naruto approached them.

"Hey Fox, finally up?" Flash greeted, pausing in his story to turn to him.

"Ya ya, not like there's an emergency yet, so I decided to sleep in," Naruto casually waved his teasing away. Plopping down in a chair nearby, Naruto nodded in greeting to J'onn.

"We might actually have one soon, Batman is currently investigating something going on in Star City with Arrow," Diana turned to look at the teen. Naruto hummed in reply.

So they may get to see some action soon if things doesn't go well for the others. He could use some good exercise to kickstart the day anyway, so Naruto is looking forward to it.

Not for the first time, Naruto wondered when would he have to break it to his friends that he isn't exactly an adult in age like them. Sure, he had just as much, if not more than some of their experience with fighting, violence and death in general. But for the past few months, they had brought up that some of their prodigies had been requesting to join the League.

And that had led to a long discussion on the situation, the others had mostly agreed with telling their partners that the Justice League was for adult heroes, the ones who can handle the big target painted on their backs constantly.

Naruto had mostly been silent throughout the discussion. It wasn't that he hadn't agreed on what his friends felt about the situation. He certainly felt that they were right, their partners were still younger than any of them (ignoring the fact that some of them might actually be around the same age as he was), and they still lack the experience that all the League members already had.

And it wasn't just in terms of combat experience either, none of the sidekicks had had the opportunity to work in a group outside of their own cities. Mostly facing the villains they were used to as well. To him, they were all probably genin or low level chunins. At least he was already above kage level with a substantial amount of experience; growing up as a shinobi and gaining power that rivalled that of a god from the Sage of Six Paths had ensured that.

So he definitely wasn't going to argue that the other kids should join their team, but he could definitely understand how and why they were so determined and enthusiastic about getting involved with the League.

He had felt slightly guilty about not bringing up the fact he was a teenager too when they mentioned the 'adults in the League only' part.

Okay, maybe it's a little more than just 'slightly'. He had been wracking his brain on how to come out about his own situation. But whatever the case, he knows for sure that he is qualified enough to stand among them. And if they don't agree with that fact… Well he'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

On the bright side, at least he has the bijuus and Batman to confide in. Kurama and his siblings had been a huge help in getting him adjusted to the new world.

Batman was the only person in this whole universe that knows about Naruto's real name and age. He is also the one that Naruto is counting on to help him get home someday. Or well, should he say his other home. This world has slowly become his new home, worming its way into his heart before he even knew it.

So now he has precious people to protect here too. He was glad that he had found people who would accept him here like he wasn't any different from them.

It took a while for all of his teammates to open up to each other, but once they did, Naruto was very grateful that they wanted him to stay with them. It certainly didn't take as long as the villagers had in his old world, but Naruto didn't dwell on the fact that his friends didn't know that he quite literally have demons inside of him.

Most of those demons he had already made peace with though. Accepting his bottled up feelings and gaining the trust of the monstrous chakra entities known to the villagers for years as demons had managed to gain him new friends that he now considered his precious people.

Batman had mostly figured it out on his own (as usual), that Naruto was younger than they had all suspected and was probably not from this Earth with how unique his powers were.

After approaching him about it, Naruto decided to open up to him and answered his questions for the most part. He kept the fact about Kurama and most of his past living in Konoha a secret.

Batman didn't need to know the torture he had to go through because of his own village bearing an unreasonable grudge against him. Besides, if he wanted to let his friends know about his past more, it'll just save him the time to explain everything all at once.

At least Batman had gotten the gist of the situation, so he had been helping Naruto in locating his old world and figuring out a way to tear through space and time to open a stable enough portal to get through.

Naruto has managed to help him with some of it, but other things remain a mystery. Like his ability to still be able to use the Summoning technique even while literally being worlds apart from his old universe. But this helped in maintaining contact with his other friends back in the Elemental Nations.

With this opportunity, the Dark Knight has been trying to track the energy travelling back to his old world to summon the animals to his current one. He still needed to create a more specific device to help with that though, considering the last time they tried to do so, it had ended with a blown up lab and the fire activating the sprinklers, drenching everything in the area.

Naruto remembered the first time he had tried the Summoning technique, he had thought that it hadn't work at first. Frustrated, he had allowed his chakra to spike due to his emotions. And to his surprise it had actually activated enough chakra to pull the amphibian from another universe to pop up in a shroud of white smoke immediately.

He had been so elated that he had woken up Kurama in his slumber to show him what he had done (almost getting chewed out, quite literally, by the giant orange fox in the process). From then on, he had figured out that even though he could still summon animals from the other world, he now needed a much larger amount of chakra to be able to do so.

But of course with his already virtually infinite amount of chakra he had gotten over the years (like his sage mode and Six Paths of Sage mode), it wasn't really a problem to him. It was a small price to pay to be able to contact his loved ones who were so far away.

However, only small toads were able to be summoned so far. It seems like the bigger the summoning subject, the harder and more painful the process of it is. So Naruto has avoided summoning the bigger toads like Gamabunta and his gang. Any living creature bigger than the messenger toads, and their bodies may very well be ripped apart at the atomic level during the travel from their universe to his.

Hence, Naruto settled with using his summonings as a means of communications with his friends instead of a call for backup.

He had talked to Bruce about his own age and being among the League. But Batman seems to doubt there would be any problems when he does eventually tell them about his own age. Just that he would stand by him and that he didn't think the others would make such a big fuss about it. Of course Bruce hadn't said it like that, it was just a discrete implication in his own Batman way. But Naruto appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

He however is not entirely convinced since his young age indirectly links to his past, and that was something Naruto is nervous to let his friends know about. Some of the things he had done back then would be deem as downright horrifying and heinous in the eyes of these righteous superheroes.

He just hoped when the time comes, he would be prepared to face whatever judgement or rejection that his friends may have for him.

So maybe one day soon, if given the chance and the courage, he'll come clean to his team.

A _beep_ sounded from a monitor at J'onn's side before a familiar voice came through. Kitsune snapped back into reality and focused his attention to the call.

"Guys, you there?" Green Arrow's voice came through the speakers in the room.

"Yes, go on," answered J'onn who was still looking at the screen in front of him, no doubt tracking Arrow's exact location.

"We could use some help down here." The sound of Arrow grunting as an explosion went off in the background was heard before the connection was cut off.

"Seems like it's time for some action," grinned Flash.

"Flash, go with Fox to help the others out, I've already set the coordinates in the Zeta tube," J'onn called, he barely looked up from the holographic screen at all.

Getting their cue to leave, both heroes got up, the speedster tossing the now empty bowl onto the table before speeding to the Zeta tubes. Naruto shunshin beside him before both of them got beamed away a second later.

* * *

**Author's note: Well that's all for the first chap, hope you enjoyed the prologue and remember to drop a comment on your thoughts! Next chapter will come in a week's time or so, see you then~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Thank you to everyone who has shown their support for the first chapter! I'm glad the story has been so well-received so far. So here's the second chapter where we get a little more insight on Naruto's past and where the canon diverged at. Since this is quite short, I'll be uploading chapter 3 soon to make up for it so enjoy~**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he just about collapsed in relief onto his bed. The whole fiasco in Star City had taken almost a whole day to deal with. Things had gotten even more complicated as the Injustice League seems to have been more involved than they had originally thought.

It was a surprise they didn't need to call in the others for help to contain the situation.

Naruto can still vividly remember the Joker's annoying taunts and Solomon's punches. He was sure his body is littered in bruises at this point, but he can already feel his healing factor kicking in. By morning this would all just be an unpleasant memory of the night before with no evidence to show for it.

Rolling onto his back, he tossed his mask onto the bedside table with a clatter. Placing his arm over his eyes, he allowed them to shut and his mind to clear of all thoughts. His mind remained blank for a while before he felt himself being pulled into his mind scape. In less than a second, his surroundings turned into that of a familiar dark sewer.

Facing what used to be a cage that sealed a demon, he now watched as said demon looked at him with those scarlet red eyes. Without a barricade between them, it would've been terrifying if not for the fact that the gigantic being is actually one of his closest friends.

"Yo," Naruto simply greeted at the towering figure. The fox grunted and a toothy grin formed, showing off the row of sharp canines.

**"****You seem tired,"** Kurama replied, his eyes examining the tiny human in front of him.

"Well, I had been fighting for the past 10 hours or so," Naruto shrugged before squinting up at the fox. "Not that you would know with how much you sleep all the time."

Snorting, Kurama rolled his eyes at him. **"I wouldn't be sleeping this much if this place wasn't so boring all the time."**

"True, it's not like all the criminals here are like the Shinobi back in the Elemental Nations. Some of them only commit petty crimes and have no affiliation with the bigger villain community," He decided to lie down with his arms crossed behind his head. It was going to put a strain on his neck if he keeps looking up at Kurama.

Staring at the ceiling above, he briefly thought back to the fights he had experienced so far in this world.

**"****No shit, even the genins could handle some of them,"** The fox gave a huff before resting his head on his front paws. The conversation entirely normal and comfortable to them at this point.

It had taken a while for the both of them to get along with each other, but it had been worth it. And even now, their trust and respect for one another has only gotten stronger. Kurama was a trusted companion to Naruto just as he was to the demon fox.

**"****Who were you fighting this time?"** Asked the fox, his gaze wasn't on Naruto, instead it had a slightly faraway look in them as they stared out into the darkness of the tunnels.

Knowing his friend just wanted to have a small chat with him, Naruto decided to entertain him.

"The usual Injustice League who can't seem to control their obsession with world domination and trying to kill the superheroes." Muttered the jinchūriki, closing his eyes, he listened to the soft rumbling coming from the fox.

**"****Those pussies again? Can't they come up with a better plan already? It's starting to get on my nerves that this world only has those idiots as its greatest threat. Even Madara and Kaguya had done better,"** Kurama complained.

Naruto laughed, the lack of action for the past couple of months has definitely gotten to Kurama. Not that he could blame him though, both of them had grown used to hardened criminals and assassins coming up with plans that could have a better chance of ending the world than some of the ones here.

It could also be the way the people from both worlds were brought up differently. The Shinobi world wasn't one where you would ever want your children to grow up in. Full of war, hatred and betrayals, only the strong had survived to reach adulthood.

Naruto himself had been drifted into the ANBU black ops by the time he was five. Without a family or a clan to look out for him, Danzō's scheme of the perfect living weapon had fallen into his hands easily. It had been easy as hell to manipulate the council with a few choice words and firm beliefs of protecting their village.

Despite the Third Hokage's attempts to prevent it, Danzō had brought in the voices of the people into the situation. Spurred on by the fear and anger that had accumulated over five years, the villagers had demanded that if they were to live with the demon child, he might as well serve the village and atone for what the Kyūbi had done.

With so many voices of his people crying out for 'justice', the Hokage had no choice but to let the young jinchūriki join the ranks of his Shinobi forces. He had ensured everything in his power to only let Naruto train and go on low risk missions and always with a team of ANBU to look after him.

But almost all efforts from the old man Hokage had just been for naught.

The ANBUs accompanying Naruto had always hated him as well. They never bothered making sure he kept up with them and always reprimanded him on the smallest of things, throwing insults and threats as effortlessly as the villagers who had hurled rocks at him. There was even a few times that some of the ANBU teams had left him behind when they were under heavy assault.

Whenever he finally escaped and caught up with them, they made sure he never told the Hokage of what they did.

Even the situation between Danzō and him had never been spoken to the Third Hokage. The twisted bastard had kept sending him on crazy missions all over the Elemental Nations, not caring he might actually not make it back one day.

Sometimes he would try to convince Naruto that all he did was to ensure Naruto would grow stronger and be able to defend himself in the future. He made it sound like he cared. As if Naruto didn't know of his cruel and manipulative ways already. It had made his skin crawl whenever he had to come in contact with that man.

Naruto may have been young and alone in his own village, but he sure as heck wasn't that much of an idiot to believe a word that asshole said. The look in his eye had told Naruto everything he needed to know.

He had the same look as most of the other villagers and shinobi. There was no way he was going to trust the guy who had never bothered about Naruto as a human being in the first place.

But after all the time in that hell, Naruto met a boy about the same age as he was. With a similar look of loneliness in his eyes like Naruto's. He was always alone too, never interacting with others out of his own will. Danzō had seem to be watching him from time to time.

Naruto hadn't figured out why then, but when he did, it had made him sick recalling what Danzō had probably thought of doing. Luckily Itachi had foreseen this happening and the threat Itachi left with Danzō had been enough to deter the bastard from carrying out his plans.

Naruto could still clearly remember the time he had finally formed a proper bond with Sasuke. It had been one of his first bonds ever, and had remained as one of his most special bond that would last a lifetime. Even despite all the betrayals that Naruto had dealt with over the years, Sasuke had remained like a brother to him.

At least after so long, they managed to make up before Naruto got stuck here. From what he had heard, Sasuke was currently completing missions from the Hokage like any other Konoha shinobi. He's glad at least the Uchiha is trying to integrate himself back into the village.

"Hey, at least we don't have to always go all out all the time," Naruto rebutted. "It would be too exhausting to keep that up."

**"****Hm, you're right. But the constant monotony is bordering on ridiculous. I have barely set foot outside of your mind scape since we first arrived, all I can do is watch you beat some people around and sleep all day."** Growled the orange beast.

'_Guess he's really frustrated about this_,' thought Naruto, he turned to look at his friend. Maybe it was time to find some place where both of them could let off some steam for real.

Even Naruto have to admit that he was itching to get rid of the limiting seals he placed on himself and use his more advanced jutsus. Only problem would be the lack of suitable space that he could use as a training area, which could lead to the League and potential enemies being alerted to the high amount of energy levels released by him.

He certainly didn't want to out his secret just because of a training session. Guess it was high time for him to figure this out, find an appropriate place to train where energy levels can be kept isolated in that area. Maybe Batman can help with building a training ground that can handle nuclear-level destructions. And preferably not one in outer space like the Watchtower's own combat training room.

He certainly didn't want to accidentally blast himself into deep space.

"Don't worry Kurama, I'll figure this out. I might bring it up to Batman and see what he says. Pretty sure he's quite interested in what I can do anyway," Naruto got up from his position on the flooded floor, not paying any mind to the wetness of his clothes, before offering a fist bump to the fox.

The red eyes looked at him once more before the fox raised his own paw, now shaped into a fist, he bumped it lightly against his companion's. Their own way of farewell done, Naruto gave Kurama a smile before disappearing into the outside world again.

This time, he got out of most of his uniform before submitting into the grasp of unconsciousness and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**AN: ****Next chapter will go into more details on the Star City fight and some interactions between the JL members and Naruto. I'll try to have it up in a day or two :)**

**To answer some of your questions so far, yes I will be starting the story off where Naruto and the JL has already been formed since their origin is kind of overdone by now, but I will do some flashbacks and mentions of how this JL came to be as the story progresses.**

**And Naruto didn't lose his right arm after that last fight with Sasuke so he has kept the Ōtsutsuki mark on his palm. Same with Sasuke who didn't lose his left arm. More will be explained in later chapters. That was what I meant by the Rikudō Sennin part, sorry for the confusion :P**

**And lastly, yes I'm hoping to do some pairings in this story, just that it won't be the main focus so I'll leave it until then to decide on the proper pairings.**


End file.
